Days to Savor
by SincerelyIA
Summary: The Weasley twins hate letting days go to waste. R&R


**Day One**

Much to Molly Weasley's surprise, her twin sons, Fred and George of course, were utterly bored. In fact, Mrs. Weasley went far as to allow Dungbombs and Ton Tongue Toffee that particular Sunday, something quite rare in the Burrow with the exception of the boys' room.

It was baffling, if you will, to see Fred and George Weasley stuck on their beds for hours, reading or doing actual summer schoolwork. Fred was actually scanning his Lockhart book, _word for word_¸ while George was just starting his foot-and-a-half long potions essay for Professor Severus Snape. Even Hermione Granger was confused rather than proud of the two at the depressing sight of misery and the uncanny production of them, and she had already finished everything two weeks into the summer holidays!

Hour after hour, Ronald and Harry would barge into their bedroom and holler an idea, suggestion, or plan at them. Perhaps it was to try out some muggle sports and laugh at each other, which they already have done— Hermione had taught the boys and Ginny how to play football, and after George had kicked the black and white ball at his twin's cock, both boys had had enough of the bizarre sports. Ron suggested that they go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon alley, but both Fred and George were too groggy and lazy to even leave their places on the beds.

At quarter to five, Fred Weasley had had enough of their despondent demeanors. He placed his overpriced school book down on his nightstand with a subtle slam, and swiveled himself to face his brother who was skimming through massive reference books and notes (Hermione's, of course). "George?" he said, picking his fingernails lethargically. As his brother lifted his head, he cleared his throat and shrugged. "This isn't like us. I bet everyone's a bit freaked out." He had managed to smirk for a second, but his weary face returned as his eyes trailed back to George's pile of books.

"I know," he began, rubbing his eyes and tossing his essay and books aside. "We need something fresh, electrifying, exhilarating and…" George sighed. "We need to do something _fun._" His twin nodded in agreement. He continued, "If we let this day go to waste, Freddie, it would be the end of us!"

"Alright," Fred decided, "Let's just throw out some ideas, I suppose." He thrummed his fingers on his quilt as George had begun rapidly tapping his toes to careless beat, until he had thrown his hands heavenward as if he had been so stupid this whole time. Apparently, he thought he had. "Well, Ginny and I will be in her room. If you need any more books, parchment, or whatever, just ask," he said, mimicking Hermione's tiresome drawl. Confused, George pulled a puzzled face.

"You want us to ask for more books?" he questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Definitely not!" Fred barked, wrinkling his nose. Quietly, he leaned in and muttered, "The girls are in one room, which means _gossip_!" George's face lit up and he clapped his hands together. "We can try to find something out," Fred continued, "and use the information to mess with them! Brilliant, eh?" His brother ginned,

"Most definitely," he said, chuckling devilishly. He rose to his feet and flashed a smiled at Fred before approaching his stroppy, wooden desk. Rummaging through the contents of a rather large drawer, George said, "The question is, what kind of information are we trying to fish out of them?" Fred shrugged and paced the room, thinking of the perfect plan for this almost-wasted day. Fred emitted an "Ah-ha!" and began searching through desk as well. "What is it, Freddie?"

"I reckon we ought to know who Miss Granger fancies, eh Georgie?" he said beamingly. He pulled out a tiny package, almost the size of a ring box and opened it, revealing a velvet bag. "This," Fred smiled, pulling out a pink tablet marked with a teeny heart, "is like Veritaserum except it specifically makes one admit whom they fancy! I don't recall us using this little guy…" His voice trailed off as he examined the dissolving capsule. "Maybe we can slip it in Little Miss Perfect's pumpkin juice at supper."

"Great idea, brother!" said George, and Fred smiled widely as he poured another one out for his partner in crime to look at. "I think we used this on Lee, or was that Ickle Ronny-kins?"

"Reckon it was Ron," he guffawed. "Prolly this thing is the reason we know that he fancies Granger." He paused and looked at George. "You don't suppose she fancies him back?"

"I wouldn't be too surprised if she fancies Mr. Potter," he chuckled, "but Ronald would be a shocker!"

* * *

At supper, the twins had volunteered to help prepare their meal. Baffled, Molly nodded and said, "Of course, boys! That would be nice, thank you." She thought perhaps it was derived from all their schoolwork and reading, and wondered if they'd wound up like Percy, but she shook the outrageous thought out of her mind and stirred the chocolate pudding until it was smooth and rich. No one had overheard their devious plan— everyone  
had assumed the same thing as their mother did— and no one noticed how all they did was prepare the pumpkin juice.

"There we go," George whispered as the tablet fizzled into the drink. "Granger's in for a treat." Fred carried two goblets, Hermione's and a random one, and placed it Hermione's where she regularly sits for meals. _And the trap is set_, he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: The main reason why a lot of these chapters will be so short is because I try to write each of them in one sitting. Also, I want this story to be short!**


End file.
